Dance Your Troubles Away
by jonquillejaune
Summary: R for later chapter. Our favorite potions master gets caught in a tango he can't get out of. SSOC Not Slash!


Disclaimer: i am poor and I own nothing nada zip zilch except for the plot and original characters. If I have accidentally stolen something from your story, I'm sorry, I've read so many. So anything from any other fics is not mine either. if I've stolen from yours drop me a line and I'll fix it or credit you, whatever you would prefer.

Now like I said, i own nothing, not a thing, not even any self esteem. you can help me solve this problem by clicking on the little review button at the bottom of the page. Thanks:)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Severus leaned lazily against the wall in the far corner of the staff room, face and jaw set. It was late August, and Dumbledore had not yet announced the new DADA teacher. He knew that this was what this meeting would be about. He had not wanted to come, but Dumbledore had smilled that maddening smile, and said "Now, now Severus. We wouldn't want to make the new arrivals feel unwelcome, now would we?"

Not that he particularly cared whether the new DADA felt 'welcome' or not, but the word 'arrivals' had peaked his interest. Was another professor leaving? He looked around the room, but all the professors from the previous year were here.

Which made him wonder what ridiculous subject Dumbledore had cooked up this year. No doubt something like 'broom polishing' or 'magical hairstyles', knowing the old man's penchant for creating an atmosphere of 'fun'.

Or could it be something else? Perhaps another caretaker to help Filch? Or and extra hand on the grounds? Severus shuddered at the thought of an extra Hagrid running around, but didn't have the time to think it over anymore, as Dumbledore had walked in and was waiting for silence.

"OK," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "As I'm sure you've all guessed the reason for this meeting, I will get straight to introductions. Firstly, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Isaiah D'Argent. Please come in Isaiah."

Dumbledore opened the door, and let in 'Professor D'Argent' a tall, lean, well-muscled man with copper coloured robes, peircing green eyes, and perfect white teeth that he never stopped showing in a smile that made Severus want to be sick. He rolled his eyes as he heard a gasp from Madame Pince. No doubt D'Argent will be beating them off with a stick.

D'Argent walked around the room with Dumbledore, as introductions were made. Snape heard several female professors giggle as stopped to chat with each one, flashing that smile. Eventually they got around to Snape.

"And this, professor D'Argent, this is our esteemed potions master, Severus Snape. As you may well know, there are only about fifteen or so wizards and witches in the whole world who rank as potions masters, so it is an honour indeed to have him working with us." said Dumbledore, making the introductions.

"It certainly is a pleasure to meet, professor Snape. I've never met a potions master before." drawled D'Argent in an Australian accent while extending his hand.

Severus put on his best scowl and sized the new proffesor up. While tall, Severus was pleased to see that he was still taller than the man, though at 6'6", there were few people he met who weren't shorter than him. Though his good looks were disgusting, he seemed harmless enough. Although, thought Severus, it's usually the ones that appear harmless that cause the most problems. Ignoring the man's offered hand, Severus, still leaning, said simply, "Charmed."

D'Argent lowered his hand, and while never losing his smile, it did start to look a bit strained.

"Alright then," said Dumbledore, "you may take a seat wherever you like Isaiah. Next I would like to announce that this year we have decided to add a new class.

"Wonderful," thought Snape as his scowl deepened.

"It's become obvious to me that the student are lacking in things to help them keep their minds off of the war with Voldemort." Several teachers shuddered at his use of the name, but he continued, "So, I have decided to bring in someone to keep their minds off of their pain for a couple of hours a week. Professor Rose, you may enter now," called Dumbledore through a different door than d'Argent had entered.

Through the door walked a witch with long, loose brown hair that shined in the candle light. Her clear blue eyes and full, red lips stood out beautifully against her very pale skin. She was shapely, with very long legs. Severus had never thought muggle clothes looked good on anyone, but she looked striking wrapped in tight muggle jeans and a snug sweater.

"This," beamed Dumbledore, "is professor Sarah Rose. She will be a teaching dance and song class to the students evenings. This class will only be available to sixth and seventh years, and only to those student who can get the permission of their parents. The curriculum of this class will be mostly muggle dance, muggle singing, and muggle instuments. However, she will be teaching the students how to manipulate insstruments with magic." As Dumbledore announced on this, Professor Rose scanned the room, looking at all the faces. She locked eyes with Severus, and smiled dispite his very meanest scowl. He felt a jolt when her eyes met with his, like a courrant of static moving through him. Then she looked away and it was gone.

As she moved around the room with Dumbledore, she glided with the grace of a butterfly. She paused to chat with professor d'Argent, and her clear, honest laughter filled the staff room for a second. Severus realized with a start that those two must be fated to be together. Why else would 'two' beautiful people arrive on the same day, if not to spend the rest of their lives making other people sick with their perfection? The thought of them together made him scowl harder, and he told himself that it was their perfection that made him sick.

She moved on and very soon was upon him. He stood up straight, something he had not done for d'Argent. but, he thought to himself. This is different. One must show the proper respect for a lady. He towered over her by about a foot. Up close her eyes were even more striking than they had been from across the room. His scowl still in place he said, "Pleasure, Professor Rose."

She smiled radiatly and said, "Oh but the pleasure is all mine Professor Snape. My father is a potions undermaster and always receives Potions Monthly. Whenever I visit him, I always read them. I have read of many of your accomplishments."

Severus was taken aback by her accent. "American,' he said. "I never would have thought."

Professor Rose laughed clearly again. Severus thought it sounded even nicer up close. "No," she said, still smiling, "not American. I'm from Nova Scotia, Canada."

"Well," boomed Dumbledore, "I quite think that that is enough for tonight. Minerva, will you kindly show Professor d'Argent to his quarters, number 623?" Turning to d'Argent, he said, "you're quarters are attached to the DADA classroom on the sixth floor."

"Of course Albus." said Minerva, blushing slightly but holding her head high. "Follow me please, my dear." As they left Dumbledore turned and said to Snape, "Severus, will you be so kind as to show Professor Rose to hear quarters in the dungeons, number 045?"

"Why the dungeons," asked Snape sharply. "wouldn't she be more comfortable somewhere else?"

"I requested a teaching room in the dungeons, as they have the biggest classrooms, and the stone floors and walls provide the best acoustics for music. Also being far from everybody would be a plus, as song and dance class can be rather noisy. " Sarah piped up from beside Dumbledore. "Dumbledore felt it would be best to have quarters attached to my classroom, therefore I will be roomed in the dungeons."

"There you have it Severus. Now if you will be so kind." said Dumbledore as he look towards the door and then back towards Severus.

Scowling, Severus walked out the door without a word, not even waiting for the new Professor, who almost had to break into a run to keep up with him. This one is going to be even more of a nuisance than I thought, thought Severus bitterly. "Keep up!" he snarled dangerously behind him.

Boy, thought Sarah, this one's going to be a cupcake to work with. I hope I won't have to bump into him to much, no matter how sexy his eyes are.


End file.
